Kimochi
by Midoriko-Sama-7
Summary: Subaru se encontra em um lugar misterioso...será um sonho? Ou será que está dentro de seu coração? Alguem o ajudará a sair de lá?.


... Onde estou ??... será um sonho ? ...ou ...será que estou dentro do meu coração ?......deve ser......Seishirou-san...  
...no final das contas ... o meu desejo não se concretizou.......o que esta acontecendo?... Estou sob a água ?!...  
...vou morrer... seishirou-san... por favor me espere....De repente uma mão entra na água e pega a de Subaru e o puxa de volta à superfície.  
Subaru cospe para o lado a água que engoliu , e tentando abrir os olhos agradece ao seu salvador .

-Obrigado!...Como posso agrad... Seishirou-san!!Mas o senhor...!

Seishirou sorri calorosamente e carinhosamente.E de repente em um fundo preto aparece a grande e bela cerejeira que fica no centro do parque Ueno .  
Seishirou levanta o braço e carinhosamente acaricia o rosto de Subaru,limpando suas lagrimas.

-... vamos para casa...-Seishirou se levanta, e estende o braço para Subaru -... vamos Subaru-kun , vamos para casa!

Subaru aceita o seu ´´Convite e pega a mão de Seishirou ,vão então juntos saiem desse lugar estranho e seguem para Shinjuku ... onde fica situado o apartamento de Subaru.  
Eles chegam no apartamento de Subaru.

Logo na porta , Seishirou pega Subaru no colo e o leva para o seu quarto , o deita na cama e se deita por cima dele.

- Subaru-kun eu te amo muito , sempre te amei , por isso queria te matar , esse é o jeito do meu Clã de demonstrar amor, mas hoje vamos nos aproveitar .. juntos...aqui .. e agora...

Dito isso , beija Subaru e começa a tirar a camisa dele.  
-Sei...Seishirou-san...

Seishirou tira por completo a camisa de Subaru e alcança a calça, removendo-a sem demora para logo depois despir-se.O contato entre os dois era fantástico.

Lentamente o Sakurazukamori começa a tocar o corpo menor, com movimentos delicados e gentis.

Subaru perdeu um pouco de sua vergonha e medo e começou a procurar o calor no corpo de Seishirou, que beijou cada centímetro do corpo do onmyojin.

Seishirou esfrega a glande de Subaru, para então colocá-la por completo em sua as mãos massageava gentilmente os testículos, ou alisava as coxas.

A língua de Seishirou era tão rápida e veloz... Levando Subaru ao delírio.Ele começa a procurar pelo orifício de Subaru e pouco a pouco foi penetrado. Antes que pudesse se dar conta ... Subaru já estava abrindo passagem para que Seishirou se acomodasse entre si , para que assim se tornassem um só.

-Isso... assim mesmo... Subaru-kun ... se abra para mim... nos irremos ao paraíso agora...hum.. isso...ah...

-Ah ... ah... Sei...Seishirou...-san...isso...isso...doí... ahmm...

Seishirou levou seus lábios aos de Subaru,roubando a sua atenção.Suas mãos voaram para o membro de Subaru que clamava por atenção, masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo das estocadas firmes. O alivio de ambos veio rápido.

-Seishirou-san.. Arigatou...você me fez muito feliz hoje...Kimi wo Ai shiteru.

Seishirou beija carinhosamente Subaru , sai de cima dele e o alinha em peito, e adormecem..Subaru com a cabeça deitada sobre o peito de Seishirou , percebe uma enorme macha vermelha entre os lençóis e descobre que a fonte de tanto sangue é um grande ferimento ao lado de sua cabeça em Seishirou.

- Sei... Seishirou-san! ...Então isto era ... apenas...-enquanto isso algumas penas prateadas brilhantes se levantavam e giravam a sua volta-...um sonho...  
De repente Subaru é envolvido por uma chama de onde começou a presenciar seu combate , com seu Amado.

A conversa, a luta, e a despedida.

SHHHHHHHHH... (Chuva)

Uma Grossa chuva cai do céu , e grandes gotas batiam no vidro da janela, algumas entravam sorrateiramente por uma festa e caiam graciosamente no rosto do jovem patriarca da família Sumeragi, o fazendo acordar..-...um sonho...   
´PRRRRRRRR...

Infelizmente não poderei atender no momento. Por favor, deixe a sua mensagem após o Bip. Arigatou!

BiPPPP

- Subaru-san. Com relação ao assunto que descuti com o senhor, na semana passada, tive uma confirmação formal acerca do pedido vou enviar o endereço agora.´  
Subaru acende um cigarro.

-´ Senhor Subaru, o senhor esta ai, não esta , não está?

O Senhor havia decidido procurar o Sakurazukamori, mas agora que ele veio a falecer, por que o senhor não volta á casa dos Sumeragi?Isso é algo que o senhor deverá decidir, não errei me opor, mas... Por favor, cuide-se!  
...a chuva fica mais fraca....Passando em frente ao parque Ueno , uma lembrança lhe vem á cabeça .

´ Esta menina amava aquele homem a tal ponto que utilizou de magia negra para ressucita-lo.

O amor que ela nutria por ele era tal que seu espírito deixou de estar neste mundo depois da partida de seu amado.

Mas talvez ela seja feliz.

Afinal ,ela é capaz de ter apenas este homem dentro do seu coração.  
Ela é capaz de pensar apenas na pessoa que ama.  
E isso só pode ser feito por pessoas cuja alma está enferma.  
Lagrimas correm em seu rosto .  
Subaru põe a mão sobre o olho direito.-Seishirou-san!!  
Uma leve brisa sopra algumas pétalas de cerejeira.  
Delicadamente uma delas cai em sua mão aberta .Lembrando-se do semblante de seu único amor,fecha firmemente a mão .A chuva volta com vigor...

§Owari§


End file.
